The Hanyou Guardian of Fire Country!
by The Great Sage of Fire
Summary: Naruto is trains from a very young age and becomes a Hanyou when he interacts with Kyuubi. Fem-Kyuubi.
1. Chapter 1

**I Don't Own Naruto**

**The Hanyou Guardian of Fire Country!**

**Chapter 1:The Start of a Legend.**

If one listened closely enough on this night in the Hidden Leaf Village they could hear a small boy screaming. This boy was Naruto Uzumaki the 6-year-old Jinchurriki of the Nine Tailed Fox. Of course he was never told this, so as he was lying in a corner being beaten to a bloody pulp by villagers all he could think was 'Why..why do they do this i never did anything wrong and the only people who are nice to me like Ichiraku lose buisness and are hated' despite his idiotic mask Naruto had a firm grasp on the reality of the world the very harsh reality. He knew that the villagers would never change they would always see him as a monster, or demon as they called him. So Naruto at that moment decided it was enough he would grow strong so the villagers would dare not oppose him and he could protect his precious people. Naruto then noticed that instead of the horrible pain he was feeling a second ago he felt warmth, he looked up to see the most powerful man in the village most called him by his nickname 'The professor' or his title as the Hokage but Naruto knew him as "O-old man your here" Naruto had happy tears in his eyes seeing the man who smiled lovingly down at him "You need not worry Naruto I have dealt with these monsters" Naruto looked down to see the many bloody bodies that littered the alley they were standing in but to the surprise of the Hokage he did not even flinch. Unknown to him Naruto's sleep was constantly plagued with visions of death and mayhem so Naruto was use to it. "Naruto I swear I will find a way to protect you even if it cost's me my position" Naruto looked up at the man with a smile "Thank you" Naruto then blacked out from the immense pain catching up with him.

Naruto woke up so a wonderful smell that caused him to float from the couch he was just before sleeping on toward the steaming bowl of Ramen waiting for him in the Old man's hands "Good to see your awake Naruto" chuckled Sarutobi as he handed Naruto the bowl and held in laughter seeing Naruto devour it in mere seconds. Naruto was finished and set his bowl down before looking at the Hokage with a serous on his face, one that in Sarutobi's opinion did not belong on a child "I would like to go somewhere and train" Naruto spoke with a sureness in his voice that shocked Sarutobi "Why the sudden request my boy" asked the old man looking worriedly at the child "I want to get stronger to gain the respect of the villagers and protect my precious people" well it was enough of the truth as far as Naruto was concerned and he continued "I have a plan that could work i would stay in a small secluded area somewhere not to far from the village and train myself using scrolls and such, every week or so you can send one of your more trusted ANBU to check on me" Sarutobi found himself actually pondering on the idea "Well what if you find yourself needing help" Naruto only smiled "I'll wait for the ANBU check up and ask him for some tips" The old Hokage came to a decision at Naruto's determination and reasoning "Okay I have a small summer cabin a bit away from Konoha that is guarded by many seals placed by the Fourth Hokage himself so you will be safe every week an ANBU will drop by giving you food new training equipment and some training help if needed, gather your things Tomorrow an ANBU will be at your house to escort you there and he is most trustworthy" Naruto smiled at the old man before looking rather sheepish "umm could I go get some better clothes before leaving I don't think these would be good for training" Sarutobi then took notice of the rag's Naruto wore and chuckled "The ANBU will have clothes for you tomorrow along with other things to get you situated in the house my son Asuma and grandson Konohamaru stay their the odd weekend so he can help you a bit while he is their" Naruto smiled "Thanks Grandpa im gonna go home and get to sleep so I can be ready for tomorrow" Naruto then sprinted out of the room and down the stairs causing the secretary to yell at him 'This will be interesting' thought Sarutobi with a chuckle.

The next day an ANBU appeared at Naruto's door to get him this ANBU wore a dog mask and was none other than Kakashi Hatake. He knocked on the door and heard a shuffling noise then the door flew open to reveal an exited Naruto with ramen noodles handing from his mouth as he slurped them up "Hey mister are you here to bring me to the cabin" Naruto asked with a wide foxy grin they caused Kakashi to smile lightly under his mask "Yes I have everything for you so now we just need to get there. Naruto smiled at the man and began walking only to be stopped by a loud bark, Naruto turned around and saw a large bulldog with a studded collar but Naruto ran up and hugged it "He will carry you to make the trip shorter" Naruto happily jumped on the dogs back and it jumped after Kakashi will surprising speed. An hour of jumping through the woods at high speeds and they arrived t a large cabin in the middle of the woods that seemed very luxurious to Naruto "Wow is this the place" Kakashi nodded as he took of his mask surprising Naruto with another mask that covered everything below his eyes, his left eye was closed and had a scar running down it "I am Kakashi I will be the one coming here every week unless I have a long mission wich is unlikely cause I am gonna resign ANBU and become a Jonin in a few days" Naruto smiled at the man and ran into the house followed by Kakashi. When Naruto stepped into the house he was met with a very open floor with few walls separating anything there was a small kitchen in the back and a couch in front of a large fireplace there where pictures dotting the beige walls and a large chandelier that gave of a warm light. Naruto looked at the stair case and ran up it he found a single hallway with five doors Naruto looked in them all their was a bathroom three bedrooms one of them had his bags in it and the last door led to a deck that over looked the entire backyard he noticed a small building that looked like a Training room. The entire backyard had a high brick wall that was covered in seals of all types looking at the scale of the yard he was shocked it was a huge field that had about a hundred training posts dotted around wide-spread. He turned around to see a smiling Kakashi "Come on down stairs we are going to set everything up" he spoke while eye smiling at the boy they both went downstairs were Kakashi pulled out three storage scrolls he opened the first with contained all assortments of food and to Naruto's delight enough ramen for two bowls a night for a month after he and kakshi put all the food away he opened the second scroll witch was full of clothes and books Naruto was happy to see all the clothes were composed of mostly Black shorts and orange shirts along with 7 sets of standard training clothes after putting all the clothes and books away Naruto followed Kakashi to the training room witch was spacious and had nothing in it. Naruto watched Kakashi unroll the third scroll across the floor he then pressed him fingers on it and in a puff of smoke their was about ten rubber training dummies and 5 wooden ones along with an assortment of wooden weapons and finally a large wooden bookcase full of scrolls.

"Naruto since you seem to be settled in there are rules 1. you must never leave the property that means your only allowed in the house and backyard 2. these scrolls are all sealed at the start of each week I will assign you training and if you complete it by the next time I drop by I will give you a new one your physical training is up to you I recommend setting a regime of hard physical exercise to get some muscle before we start taijutsu." Kakashi looked at Naruto to make sure he understood "Now you wont be able to train without reading so for the first week you will read the books in your room and learn how to read when I came here next week I expect you reading at an acceptable level" Naruto nodded and walked with Kakashi to the front door "I will see you next week Naruto" Kakashi spoke then disappeared in a burst of speed leaving an exited Naruto who ran to the dojo to start his training. The next year Naruto had learnt and mastered water walking to control his massive chakra he had mastered the three basic academy jutsu he also mastered the academy taijutsu and to say Kakashi was impressed would be an understatement he had no idea someone could soak up information so fast and apply it so proficiently at the last day of Naruto's first year of training Kakashi walked into the house to hear grunting from the back yard to his pleasant surprise Naruto was pounding away at a training dummy adding chakra to his hits for some pretty intense damage "Naruto to celebrate your first year and seeing as you are doing so well lets find out you affinity" Naruto was giddy since he already knew what that was he had read every book in his room and had asked Kakashi to bring him new ones every week. Kakashi handed the sweating Naruto a sheet of paper and he pumped chakra into it to both there surprise the paper burst to confetti and then all the pieces were gone in a small fireball the size of a basketball. Kakashi was wide eyed for a minute before regaining his composure "Naruto their has not been an affinity this strong since the Second Hokage you have to ridiculously strong affinities" Naruto smiled at Kakashi and they went to training.


	2. Chapter 2

**I Don't Own Naruto**

**Chapter 2:Hanyou?**

Naruto woke up as the sun reached his eyes as he did every morning he knew that he had to wake up so he forced his body up from the comfortable mattress. He began to remember something important was happening today then he shot up from the bed "Grandpa's visit" he practically yelled before rushing to the bathroom and shower he then went through his usually morning routine that consisted of Breakfast and an hour workout with his weights on then another hour of meditation and had just put on his usual cloth's wich consisted of black shinobi pants with many shuriken pockets sewn in along with a black muscle shirt with an orange Uzumaki swirl on the chest his hair had grown pretty long and was spiked randomly that gave him an almost feral look when couple with his Naturally sharp teeth and whisker marks.

Naruto had just reached the door when it was thrown open by a small boy wearing goggles and a long scarf "Big Brother Naruto yaaaayy" yelled Konohamaru as he tackled the blonde and hugged his waist to most people's surprise Naruto was not a naturally short person the malnutrition and beatings he suffered had stunted his growth but he had shot up to an impressive height over the years "Hey bro how's the academy" asked Naruto smiling at the boy attached to his waist "It's great but all the older kid's there are so week compared to you we saw some of them practicing and they were so slow I could actually see them" Naruto laughed and he dropped down to his surrogate brother's height to look him in the eye "Now Konohamaru don't be mean you can't use me as a pedestal your big brother is just.." "A blonde knucklehead who has never beaten me in a taijutusu only match without the help of shadow clones" spoke Asuma as he stepped in beside the two smirking "No need to be mean Asuma we both know that since last year you put your all into those battles" Sarutobi chuckled as he stepped in he was wearing simple brown cargo shorts and an orange polo shirt his balding head was covered by a fishing cap with miniature kunai and shuriken dangling from it. "Grandpa" yelled Naruto as he hugged the old man who chuckled "I have good news Naruto Kakashi has agreed to let me test you to see if you can become a solo chuunin that takes missions by yourself you will still live here but i will send you missions by pigeon" Naruto cheered up before he spoke "Well lets enjoy today and handle that tomorrow."

Sarutobi was happy the boy was now much calmer and while he sometimes missed his surrogate grandson's childish antic's he knew that with this attitude people would respect Naruto more. "Well little bro while these old guys go fishing you want me to help you with training" Konohamaru started jumping around as he followed his older brother toward the backyard for some training. When they were both alone in the backyard Naruto looked at Konohamaru "Okay now what do you know from the Academy" asked Naruto as he smiled at his little brother "I can do the floating leaf exercise and replacement jutsu' Naruto looked at the boy with a smile "Good job that's impressive for your first year Konohamaru" Konohamaru smiled at his brother smiling from the praise "Now lets work on the replacement technique since it is the most useful of the three academy jutsu even jonin use this in almost every battle" Konohamru nodded before he went through and 5 hand signs then spoke "Replacement" in a hushed voice he then dissapeared in a puff of smoke leaving a log in his place "Good now let's try to get rid of the hand signs and the speaking. Naruto listened intently and the log in front of his was replaced with Konohamaru he was panting though "See if you don't practice doing it without the hand seals or name will drain more chakra now keep doing it without saying it until it is second nature to you when you can do that come talk to me" Naruto smiled to his surrogate little brother before walking toward a tree to sit down. Naruto pulled out a senbon and began to bend it into different shapes he then added some fire chakra to the metal to make it more malleable this was a complex chakra exercise he invented to pass the time when he injured himself and was bedridden. The rest of the day was Konohamaru training and by bedtime Naruto had made a small metal statue of a log surrounded by smoke it was a nice size since he used several senbon and it was hollow. "Here Bro this is for being able to do it with a single hand sign" Naruto handed his brother the statue and on the base was a small plaque that read "Konohamaru Ninja champ" in bold letters. Konohamaru hugged his brother "Thanks I can't wait to show Moegi". Naruto smiled at his brother's slip up and decided to not jump on him about it he would use this bit of information another time. They had a pleasant supper with their Grandfather and turned in both wearing smiles.

The next morning Naruto was standing in the backyard facing Sarutobi they both wore standard training gear there was no weapons in this battle since neither specialised in them. Asuma was in the middle of them and yelled "FIGHT!" they both dashed forward for a bout of taijutsu Naruto directed a fake out job at Sarutobi who instinctively blocked the real punch from Naruto's left hand what he didn't expect Naruto to follow-up with a sweep kick making them both land on the ground. They both jumped back before going back this time they both fought with ferocity trading blow's Naruto sent a knee at Sarutobi who blocked it and slipped his fist over the knee slamming the boy's chest sending him backward. "Taijutsu mid-chuunin" spoke Sarutobi knowing Naruto specialised in Ninjutsu so he was not worried. Sarutobi flashed through hand seals before Naruto suddenly fell to his knee's but to the surprise of the old man he instantly yelled "Kai" dispelling the Genjutsu. Naruto then formed hand seals before a small hurricane of wind and flame formed charging Sarutobi who easily avoided it he tried to dispel but he could not he then smirked before standing still as soon as the hurricane touched him the Genjutsu dispelled and he looked at Naruto "Genjutsu Mid to high Chuunin". They both smirked knowing now it was time for both of their specialties Naruto flashed through hand seals some of wich Sarutobi dint even know existed **Maelstrom Style: Meteor Wind **then a huge gust of wind blasted from Naruto's hands he then breathed out many fireballs that intensified by the strong winds. Sarutobi smiled before he flashed through hand seals **Earth Style: Earth Protection Dome **he slammed his hands on the ground and a large dome of earth surrounded him he could feel the constant shaking of the dome as it was bombarded by fireballs when he knew the jutsu was over he was met with Naruto landing on the Tiger seal **Maelstrom Style: Hurricane Fist **he then help up his right hand that formed fire around it and then a small hurricane which left a scary sight as Naruto raised his fist to point at Sarutobi had to think on his feet he flashed through hand seals and landed on the bird seal **Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu **he blew a huge water dragon from his mouth and Naruto shot the dense hurricane of flames forward the dragon battled but lost it was able to douse the flames but the attack still hit with wind and Sarutobi was blown back into a tree several cuts appeared around his body. "Ninjutsu High Jonin" spoke Sarutobi with a smile as his injuries healed from a simple healing jutsu he knew "Naruto I am glad to give you the rank Special Jonin in Ninjutsu" Naruto smiled before Sarutobi pulled a leaf headband out of his pocket handing it to Naruto. "Naruto i will send Kakashi and you on a mission next week so he can evaluate your ability in the field, now we will be off good job Naruto Kakashi will be bragging his student made special jonin at 12" Naruto smiled as the three walked away and he let a lone tear drop 'Thank's gramps' though Naruto to happy for words so he decided to turn in early.

Naruto appeared in a large sewer the pipes near the roof were leaking in some places and he walked forward not sure were he was going 'weird' he thought 'this doesnt smell like sewer' he then heard someone crying he turned his head to a massive room with a huge cave he heard a women crying on the inside so he instinctively ran to the sound and soon came upon a women that was in his opinion beautiful her long red hair cascading down her back and to bangs framing her heart-shaped face perfectly what shocked him was the Small red fox ears poking out of her hair and the nine long swinging tails behind her "So it is you" said Naruto shocking the women from her tears she looked at Naruto and before he knew it she had latched onto him sobbing into him which looked awkward since she was about a foot taller than him. Naruto was not stupid he had found out he held the fox when he was ten when he discovered the seal and asked Kakashi about it he knew the women was "Kyuubi" he spoke softly to the women "I-Im sorry Naruto for all the beatings you recieved as a child all the times you cried and I could'nt help because of that damn Poisin" She sobbed louder and the boy was confused "Poisin" he asked. She seemed to giggle slightly at his childish behaviour and stopped sobbing "Naruto I never attacked the village on purpose I was put into a violent rage by someone " Naruto saw no lies in her words and her face spoke only of sincerity and sadness he knew this women was at her most vulnerable now so he did the only thing he could think to do he help her close and let her continue her crying that had just broke through again "Its okay Kyuubi its okay" she forced her sobs to stop for a moment and looked at him "My name is Natsumi" she spoke and Naruto thought the name suited her and her angelic voice "That is a very beautiful name deserving of one such as yourself" Naruto mentally berated himself for saying something that cheesy to which Natsumi only giggled but that was soon forgotten as she just realized he was being so kind even after what she had done and continued to sob "I-its my fault you had to go through that pain on your own and im the cause" Naruto smiled at the women wich confused her "I do not Blame You Natsumi your apologies are more than enough as you said it was a poisen that caused this so I will not hold it against you" Natsumi broke out in tears but these were tears of joy "Thankyou Naruto I-I love you" she spoke and pulled him into a passionate kissed that left Naruto stunned he soon Blacked out into very nice Dreams of the Red haired women.

The next morning Naruto woke up from the sun again and was startled when someone spoke 'Good Morning Naruto' Natsumi's Voice was in his head and he remembered what happened 'Good Morning Natsumi so i guess that wasn't a dream' Naruto thought knowing the women heard him when she giggled "Your right but those other dreams you had were also about me' Naruto paled when he heard that 'you see my Dreams' he though and Natsumi giggled "I even lived them and may I say Naruto you were fantastic well in your dreams" Naruto was risking blacking out when he remembered his dreams that icha icha paradise would envy. Naruto then stood up feeling strange he decided to take a shower he washed his body his Hair his furry fox ears, his four blonde tails. "Whaaaaaaaaaaaat" yelled Naruto as he jumped out and dried himself he quickly ran to his bedroom but was distracted by the giggles of Natsumi. When Naruto looked in the mirror he saw him in his boxers but he also had two blonde fox ears poking up from his hair and four long blonde tails swinging behind him 'Natsumi what happened' asked naruto as he panicked "You became a Hanyou, when a human makes a Demon their mate they become half demon if you havent noticed your strength, speed, reaction time, chakra capacity, and senses have all increased several fold. Also all your chakra was changed to youki witch is much more potent while mine is red and evil yours will be the same colour as your hair and is pure not evil in the least sense as you age you will gain more tails and your chakra stores and ability's will increase when you reach nine tails you will be as powerful as me but you can no longer tap into my chakra unless you run out wich is near impossible" Natsumi breathed deeply while Naruto processed the information when he was done kyuubi finished "Also last night you marked me as your mate during that kiss, oh and your immortal" Naruto was admiring the fact he now looked like he was in his late twenties his whisker marks were darker his Cerulean eyes were slitted and he had razor-sharp claws and teeth his hair was now longer and looked much like the late Fourth Hokages. Suffice to say any women would lust over him on sight. 'Wait im immortal and we're mates' asked naruto and Natsumi sent him a mental picture of her nodding for some reason unknown to him he smiled and Natsumi took notice and smiled herself.

Later that day Naruto was wearing his standard clothes he had to modify all his clothing to compensate for the tails that he now had control of. "Naruto I want you to make a shadow clone and think of me when making it" Naruto did as constructed and in a puff of smoke appeared Natsumi in all her glory she wore he hair same as last time and wore thin red eyeliner and lipstick. she wore a very Tight fitting battle kimono that showed of her perfect curves and a very nice bust which naruto appreciated. "Oh Naruto im Blushing" Natsumi spoke in a seductive tone the second he looked up she tackled him to the ground then he noticed the nine long red white tipped fox tails swinging behind her before she could continue a strange feeling overtook Naruto as he used his new speed to slam her into a training most and smashed his lips against hers they passionately kissed for a few seconds before Naruto did something he dint expect himself to do he brought his mouth to the neck of Natsumi biting down and sucking her blood he thought its taste was intoxicating before he caught himself and pulled him fangs out when he looked to see if her neck was okay he saw a small seal appear on her neck it was the Uzumaki spiral "Wow I thought you would need longer to actually mark me but I guess the lust took over" spoke Natsumi she was giddy Naruto had done that before he looked at her expecting an angry face for doing that to her but was only met bye a warm pair of lips on his and smiled as he pulled away "So as much as I would like to do this shall we get to training" her spoke and looked at her as she giggled like a school girl "Okay naruto im going to teach you a special taijutsu style which utilizes your hanyou traits it called **Fox's Bloody Dance **it utilizes your inhuman strength and speed to your advantage while also incorporating your tails which are indestructible by the way they are fire-proof and can harden to be stronger than steel now first let's get rid of those weights being a hanyou they are useless since your muscles are so far developed you are already at the highest physical condition possible and will never lose any muscle mass" she finished and looked expectantly at Naruto who removed his weights and started to disappear and reappear in flashes of gold light he appeared in front of Natsumi and she smiled "You are very fast but still no were near the level of the Fourth Hokage id guess That when you master this taijutsu you will be on par with Might Gai in Taijutsu and on Par with Kakashi in NinJustu we will not worry about Genjutsu since your Hanyou mind is impervious to anything but demon Genjutsu and if we do meet a demon I can easily get rid of any genjutsu used on you now lets get to work.


	3. Chapter 3

**I Don't Own Naruto**

**Chapter 3: The Guardians of Flame Country.**

Naruto spent the week training with Natsumi while learning more about her she literally had enough stories to last a lifetime. Naruto had mastered his taijutsu style quickly and was now waiting for Kakashi. Kakashi walked into the room to see Naruto sitting on the couch but what freaked him out was the blonde tails. "Naruto ummm im trying not to freak out but what happened" Kakashi had become a more enjoyable person since becoming Naruto's sensei "Oh I claimed Natsumi as my mate which turned me into a Hanyou so I can no longer use any of her chakra but mine has multiplied greatly and turned into youki, oh and Kyuubi is Natsumi" Naruto then summoned the Natsumi shadow clone "Hello Kakashi I am just a shadow clone with my soul in it I have as much power as Naruto allows" Kakashi started to slam his face into the wall "Why does all the weird stuff happen to me" he muttered not doubting anything Naruto had said "So let me get this straight you're dating kyuubi and are stronger than before" Naruto nodded but had an angry look "Kakashi her name is Natsumi, Kyuubi is a title" Kakashi nodded before sitting down to process things "Oh I'm also immortal and" Naruto dispelled the Genjutsu making him seem younger to show a Naruto in his late twenties "I'll look like this until I am killed in battle because I do not age" Kakashi suddenly appeared by the wall this time his head left a nice sized dent.

After Naruto had explained all the specifics of what had happened. Kakashi was up to date and was quite happy with the news that Natsumi was good. "Well we should go on our mission, we have to hunt down and capture the rogue nin Zabuza Momochi" Naruto was jumping around giddily his tails were flailing around "Okay lets go" at that Naruto retrieved a storage scroll with everything they would need. The two left to the land of waves the last place he has been seen unbeknownst to them a certain team was leaving Konoha on an escort mission for a man named Tazuna.

"awooooooooo" Kiba exclaimed as he ran on all fours around the group "K-kiba please calm down" whispered Hinata as Shino only nodded to agree with her statement. "Kiba calm down your acting like a child" exclaimed their sensei Kurenai Yuhi. The team passed a puddle witch both kurenai and shino noticed, shino sent some of his insects into the puddle. A second later two figures came from the puddle and rushed Tazuna they suddenly felt a lot of pain both collapsed to the ground after being hit by Kiba and Akamaru's Fang over Fang. Normally they would be fine but Shino's Insects had just sucked them dry of chakra. Kurenai then tied them up and stepped toward Tazuna "Anything you would like to tell us Tazuna" she asked in a sickly sweet voice. "I'm sorry for deceiving you a vicious man named Gato is out for my head he has enough money to hire some pretty vicious guy's but if I do not build this bridge our country is doomed he has enslaved our island i promise when wave is back on it's feet we will pay you kindly for your troubles" Kiba looked determined "what are we waititng for lets go" he started to drag Tazun along the road and his team followed hoping things would'nt turn out to bad.

Team 8 had been surprise attacked bye Zabuza and now Kurenai was holding him in her best Genjutsu. "Zabuza your life ends here" she thrust her kunai down only for a Girl to appear out of a mirror and throw her away breaking Zabuza from the Jutsu. "Haku ill take the kiddies your better with Genjutsu" he lept at the three genin Kurenai was going to intercept but was stopped by Haku who hung her head. Zabuza was fast approaching Hinata he kicked Shino and Kiba who rushed him and was nearing Hinata her Fear not allowing her to move the blade was mere inches from her skin when she was blinded bye a bright yellow flash. When she opened her eyes she saw Zabuza across the clearing looking injured and infront of her was a ridiculously attractive man who strangely had four fox tails holding her sensei behind him she looked over to the other enemy to see her shakily standing up and joining Zabuza meanwhile Kakashi was in the tree's waiting to help his student out. "What's this a Hanyou wow iv only heard legends of these, Haku we need to work together if we have any hope keep long distance he seems to specialize in Taijutsu" Naruto Layed Kurenai down and the feeling of cold grass awakened her she looked seeing a leaf band on the forehead of the blonde "is that?" Naruto started to speak grabbing everyone's attention "Allow me to introduce myself I am Naruto Uzuamki" Zabuza chuckled while trying to hide his cold sweat "Well atleast its not some kid" Naruto started to laugh childishly "Actually I was only born twelve years ago My body is like this since I am immortal thanks to my mate so in a word I am another kid" Naruto smirked before flashing through hand signs at a speed none here had seen in anyone but Kage, **Maelstrom Style: Meteor Storm **a huge blast of wind filled with fiery projectiles bombarded the two. Haku quckly flashed through hand seals and at the last second yelled **Ice Style: Great Glacial Barrier **all the surrounding grass was drained of its moisture and created a thick wall of ice that was destroyed by the last fireball. "Hey You guys get that man where you need to go ill handle this" Kurenai was about to protest before Kakashi appeared beside the blonde she instantly shut her mouth and disappeared with her team.

"Zabuza we have an offer" Zabuza seemed to nod his head for Naruto to continue "I would like to invite your apprentice to stay in Konoha she is obviously much stronger than she appears and doesn't seem to want to hurt other's while you can be secretly put into our ANBU" Zabuza seemed to mull it over before speaking "If the Fox Kid can beat both me and Haku we accept I don't want to be joining a weak village" Naruto smirked as Kakashi had a worried look "Don't Kill them Naruto" Naruto smirked before flashing through hand signs **Demon Art: Partial Resurrection **a poof of red smoke dispersed to show Natsumi with 4 tails swaying behind her "Naruto!" she squeeled and glomped her mate the two made out on the ground for awhile before Zabuza coughed "And who would this be" Naruto smiled sheepishly while standing up "This is my mate Natsumi well you know her as the Kyuubi no kitsune, do not worry though whenever I summon her she is summoned with equal strength to mine" Zabuza was slack-jawed "So you some 12-year-old kid bagged The Nine tailed Fox" Zabuza asked while trying to take himself of the redheaded beauty "Yep" Naruto replied cheerfully slipping into a strange taijutu stance while the Kyuubi puffed a long Katana into existence "I've got dips on no-brow over their" she smiled wickedly at Zabuza who acted on pure reflex parrying a blow from her blade as she appeared in front of him "Let's Dance" they began a bout of Kenjutsu while Naruto and Haku stared each other down before Haku took of her mask "Well shall we begin" Naruto answered by flashing hand signs and Haku soon did the same **Maelstrom Style: Mailsrom Armor **as Naruto finished he was cover in a spinning armour of fire and wind **Ice Style: Glacial Sentinel **Naruto could tell that Haku pumped all her chakra into the jutsu when he saw 10 massive warriors of ice all brandishing swords and shields. "Let's rock" Naruto rushed the First sentinel tunneling through obliterating the beast he then dodged a sword smashing the ground he was previously on he flashed through hundreds of Hand seals in about 10 seconds as the slow moving sentinals moved in **Ultimate Mailstrom Technique: Eye of the Strom **an absouluteyl and terrifyingly huge twister of flame and waind fromed around Naruto with him standing in the middle onharmed in seconds all sentinals were demolished. When the storm faded Natsumi appeared and threw Zabuza's unconscious body and knocked over Haku "We win" Naruto smirked before he fell over and Natsumi caught him "Naruto you used that jutsu didn't you" she asked as her hands were covered in Dark green healing chakra witch healed Naruto and he fell asleep wrapping his tails around his mate and she did the same for him. Kakashi jumped out of the woods to help Haku and Zabuza since Naruto was doing something he was extremely jealous of.

A week later All five including Natsumi were at Naruto's house and Kakashi spoke "Sarutobi with recommendation from myself has dubbed you four the guardiens of Fire country" he spoke all four wore grin's at the news "as of now you are all Jonin level Ninja" four flack jackets appeared all different they were all much thinner than kakshi's and seemed to be made of a more flexible material the first one was Black with Orange stripes it had the Kanji for 'Fox' on the back in ornage letters. The second was also black but this one has red strpies running down the sides and zipper it had the Kanji for 'Vixen' on the back. Naruto and Kyuubi grabbed their simmilar jackets and put them on. The other two were much different the first was Dark blue and had a special seal on the sword holder on the back that if Zabuza reached for his blade it would appear. The second one was light Blue like ice with a complicated looking battle on each brest in place of scroll pockets these bottles both had the kanji 'Water' on them showing that each probably help an entire pools worth of water that Haku could draw upon she they both placed on their vest's making sure they fit. "Now Zabuza, Natsumi the Hokages instruction is to train these two for the next four years then you four shall be Konoha's Strongest team and will be used for most S-classed missions" The four were wide eyed at the Hokages expectations but soon regained their composure "Well are their any questions?" Kakashi looked at the four Naruto and Zabuza looked eerily exited while Haku and Kyuubi were smiling at them. "Well I'll be off" Kakashi dissapeared in a swirl of leaves.


	4. Chapter 4

**I Don't Own Naruto**

**Chapter 4: Four Years.**

Naruto woke up a week later to a sight he was happy to see every morning, Natsumi was sleeping on his chest purring slightly from the warmth. Naruto leaned over and whispered into her ear "Natsumi time to wake up training starts today". She grumbled and looked up with a pout "Okay but you have to carry me" Naruto chuckled at his mate's antics but was glad to comply. He stood up slowly while carrying Natsumi Bridal style her tails wrapped around his neck and waist as he started to walk to the kitchen. When the two arrived in the kitchen they were engaged in a heated make-out session not even noticing Zabuza and Haku were their. "Hey kid you don't have to rub it in" Zabuza grumbled out before shredding some toast with his shark like teeth Naruto looked at the angry Zabuza and blushing Haku "What's wrong Haku" Naruto asked oblivious to the fact that he was in only his boxers while Natsumi had one of his shirts to cover most of her body. "Umm well Naruto you are in your underwear" Whispered Haku before she blushed again and stared at the table. Naruto looked at himself then disappeared in a yellow flash and seconds later both him and Natsumi were back both fully dressed in their usual attire with their new flak jackets added "Sorry guys i guess Natsumi and i were a little caught up" Naruto smiled sheepishly before growing exited "Well lets get to training" Natsumi giggled at Naruto's antics "Well what would you like to learn we could work on mastering your tails or you could learn to use a weapon I know the basics of every weapon and have mastered a good amount" Naruto giggled like a kid in a candy store before taking a thinking face "Well First lets work on my tails and some skills involving them for the first two years and in the last two I would like to learn to use dual Katana's" Natsumi nodded in approval before flashing through hand signs **Demon Art: Demon Realm **Natsumi's claw then glowed red before she slashed downward, after a second a red portal appeared "In here time is 10 times slower so we can get 60 hours of training a day instead of 6 but there is a limit of 6 hours per day so we will work on your tails in here and work on kenjutsu in the outside world that sound good?" Naruto nodded before dragging Natsumi with him through the portal that then closed. "Well Haku what would you like to learn" Haku looked at zabuza in the eye "Zabuza I would like to learn every water jutsu in your arsenal and some medical jutsu" Zabuza looked at the girl " I will teach you all my Water Jutsu and I will see if Natsumi know's any medical techniques" Haku nodded before the two went into the backyard to train.

Natsumi and Naruto were just finishing breakfast and Natsumi had just opened the demon realm. What she dint notice was a small amount of black chakra creep into the portal. "Well you ready to go" Asked Naruto and he recieved a nod they both walked into the portal. When they stepped through Naruto was surprised that instead of the usual large room with kitsune statues lining the walls they were in an equally large room but this one had Lions lining the walls."So that little present i sent to Kyuubi was recieved" Naruto looked to see a large lion with 6 large tails swinging behind it 'I remember Natsumi told me that lions can reach a maximum of six tails but I only have five tails dammit' Naruto thought to himself as the lion started to transform. When he was done a man with a mane of Brown hair covered in animal skins was standing before them his 6 lion tails appeared also "Well shall we begin" Natsumi looked at Naruto asking if he was ready. In response Naruto disappeared in a flash of yellow and appeared in front of the lion. Naruto slashed with his claws but the man simply caught his wrist and threw him at a wall "Naruto this is Leo he is the king of the lion Demons" Naruto shook his head from the landing before Leo laughed loudly "She was also my wife until she became the queen of the Foxes and left me" Naruto had a confused reaction "Dumbass I dumped you because you were always asking the Fox's for help in your stupid wars" Naruto was relieved slightly But before he knew it Leo was behind Natsumi with his claw's to her throught "No no Natsumi you aren't at your full power with only five tails you can't hope to defeat me" Natsumi had a defeated look on her face and Leo spoke again "First im gonna kill the blonde who seems to be your new mate then you're gonna be my little bitch for all eternity" Leo then slashed his finger across her neck and started to bring his fangs down toward her neck to caught up in it to notice the huge power spike coming from Naruto. Naruto was watching that thing do that to Natsumi and when he cut her all bets were of Naruto's eyes glazed over in Bloodlust and a sixth tail sprang from his back his chakra spiked and within a fraction of a second he was holding Leo to a wall "Never touch her you filthy piece of shit" Naruto threw the man toward the other wall before disappearing in a golden flash to appear bye the other wall Naruto charged the flying body of Leo. Naruto charged an enormous amount of chakra in his claws before pushing forward with all his strength ripping Leo to shreds. Naruto didn't stop their hundreds of Lion demons soon started filing into the room until they were surrounding Naruto they saw their dead leader and they all smiled "He has freed us from this monster" one yelled, they all began to cheer and they went to help Natsumi up but the man who was closest to her found his body imprinted into the wall Naruto was standing in front of Natsumi growling at all the Lion Demons Naruto charged the first few and slaughtered the Men not thinking that even Demons had family's or children he just needed to protect his mate Natsumi was watching Naruto with tears in her eyes "N-Naruto im sorry" she whispered as she ran forward. Naruto was about to slash another Lion but at the last second he was pushed aside bye a crying Natsumi "Naruto please stop" she whispered because she had no breath left.

Naruto's eyes turned back into their Blue colour with slits in them but he didn't have time to stop his claw so he did the only thing he could thing of he used his other claw to slash his arm with all he could muster. Naruto was succesful but his left arm was almost torn in half and he was bleeding out "N-Naruto, Natsumi screamed as she ran to the blonde haired boy "Na-Natsumi are you okay" Naruto said before he began to cough up blood apparently at some point one of the lion demons took advantage of his rage and managed to score a lucky shot to his chest. "Naruto please be okay" Natsumi began to flash through hand signs and soon Pink chakra formed around her hands she started on his chest, this healing jutsu was far more effective than any other but since the chakra cost was so high only demons 4 tails and over could use it. Natsumi then healed his arm in hopes that he hadn't lost too much blood. Naruto's arm was healed and everything was fine except he had lost too much blood and Natsumi was basically out of Chakra. Natsumi oulled one of her claws across her neck letting the blood flow, she pulled Naruto's mouth up to her neck and she could feel his fangs sink into her neck as he sucked up all he could. After 2 minutes Natsumi was feeling woozy so she pulled Naruto of of her when she looked at his face he had a lustful look in his eye and blood dripping from his lips he instantly pinned Natsumi to the ground and hovered above her for a second before Natsumi pulled on his neck and they began to make out passionately their tongues fighting for dominance and their hands wondering. Natsumi ripped of Narutos shirt and threw in to the ground but he brough his mouth down to her collarbone and began to kiss down her skin slowly his blood stained lips leaving marks on her creamy skin every kiss he bit down slightly wich sent pleasure up Natsumi's spine her entire body tingled with her nibble. As he approached her chest he began to left up her training shirt. When the shirt was just under her chest someone coughed loudly. "Ummmmmmm you guys having fun" Naruto and Natsumi looked up to see they were surrounded by Lion Demons all the ones Naruto almost killed seemed to be fine but he knew they would be down for awhile. Naruto instantly scrambled to his feet and Natsumi blushed as she pulled her shirt down when Naruto looked he saw all the skin from her neck to her chest was covered in blood. Without thinking he flashed over and started to lick of all the blood from her soft creamy skin as he finished he looked over to see all the Lions looking at him funny "Oops" Naruto smiled sheepishly "Well thankyou for killing our evil leader but we are kinda mad you tried to kill us but seeing as you were trying to defend your mate we are fine so thankyou" A Five tailed lion spoke as he stepped forward. Naruto finally regained his composure and smiled "Well I am deeply sorry to anyone i have injured but i would like to know, who will be your new leader?" All the Lions looked at each other before the five tailed spoke "We would like you to be the new leader of the Lion demons you will not have to really do anything but all the Lion Demons will come to you when needed since you are our leader just do the summoning jutsu and as many of us in whatever power level will appear" Naruto smiled and looked at them all "Okay thankyou all now I will be of i will be sure to summon you whenever I need help". Naruto then flashed through hand signs and opened a portal. He lifted up Natsumi bridal style and walked through the portal.

Zabuza and Haku had just finished training and walked through the door to see Naruto covered in Blood and Natsumi seemed to be exausted."So what happened" Zabuza asked as Naruto walked up the stairs "Stuff" was his only reply from Naruto as he closed his bedroom door. It was now 2 years in the training and Naruto was training with Natsumi in his dual wielding. Naruto now had two katana strapped to his waist One had a Jade coloured handle with white wrapping and a Blue Sheath. The other Had an orange handle with black wrapping with a red sheath. As Naruto finished resting his head perked up "Natsumi do you smell that" She nodded "Yes Naruto come on we have to see if their is trouble". The Couple disappeared in a burst of speed and appeared in front of something peculiar. Two boys with black hair and a girl with pink hair were fighting a boy who looked like a Possum made of sand. Naruto appeared in a yellow flash in front of the three Children. "What is going on here" Naruto had an all business tone that told anyone that if they said the wrong thing they were basically dead. Sakura saw the jonin vest and sighed in relief "Sir this boy is Gaara of the sand the village was just attacked by the sand and sound village he seems to be their trumpcard. Natsumi appeared next to the three after hearig what was going on "Okay kids i want all three of you to watch my mate kick this things ass it should be amusing" Natsumi giggled when the three looked at her in confusion and surprisingly Sasuke spoke "Why do you guys have fox tails" at that moment Sakura and Sai both mentally slapped themselves for not noticing the 6 blonde fox tails swinging behind the man and the 6 red ones swaying behind the women. "Naruto can i tell them they seem to be nice" Naruto seemed to think for a second before nodding "Wait Naruto you mean that blonde kid that our parents told us to stay away from but he is the same age as us" Sakura blurted out but Natsumi giggled "Well you see the reason for that is he has the nine tailed fox sealed away inside him and that would be me the nine tailed fox nice to meet you my name is Natsumi" All three had a mixture of fear and curiosity "W-Why havent you killed us yet" Natsumi took on a serious face "Well you see I was walking in the woods when I heard a small hissing sound but before I could notice it a small white snake had bitten my leg, normally poison doesn't affect me and i cant die but this specific poison caused me to go into blind blood lust and attack everything I saw" All three looked unsure before Naruto spoke "And when I found out Natsumi was good I accidentally made her my mate, while I do love her it was an accident but since I mated with her I was turned into a Hanyou we are both immortal and if I die she gets her full powers back and If she dies I Turn into a normal human" Sasuke could see that they were obviously in love by the way they looked at each other so he didn't argue.

"YOU WILL DIE!" while the five talked Shukaku had fully taken over and was in his giant Possum form. "So Shukaku was sealed in the boy and since it was an improper sealing he went crazy, Naruto could you please incapacitate him and then perform a 6 pronged seal on Shukaku" Naruto nodded as he unsheathed his two blades and disappeared in a flash of yellow. Sasuke was staring at the blonde in shock and was thinking 'This man is so powerful and is techically the same age as me' Naruto was high in the air Flashing through hand signs. **Maelstrom Style: Great Typhoon **A large pillar of wind came up and separated all the sand forming Shukaku then a huge pillar of flame turned all the Sand into glass. When the Jutsu finished a giant Shukaku made of glass was frozen in a look of fear. Naruto smashed the entire statue to pieces with one punch but everyone noticed the sandy coloured energy that flowed into the falling from of Gaara. Naruto lunged forward and caught the boy as they descended. When they hit the dirt Naruto layed Gaara on the ground and started to flash through hand signs. **Demon Art: 6 pronged seal **all of Naruto's Tails started to glow then at the ends of 5 were all the basic elements Fire,Earth,Water,Lightning, and Wind. The last two had the Kanji for light and Darkness. The tips of all six tails touched Gaara on hs stomach a large seal formed on his stomach and then faded away. "W-why are you helping me" Gaara choked out and Naruto helped him up "Because I know what it feels like to have a tailed beast inside luckily Natsumi was sealed properly and I didn't go crazy but you had to put up with the rants of that crazy possum I hope you use the powers you now have to protect your precious people" At that moment a Small Boy wearing Brown clothes and had sandy coloured hair appeared "I'm sorry Gaara" the small boy lunged at the Gaara and hugged him "Who are you" Gaara asked in a sincere tone wich surprised his siblings who had just came out of the woods. The small boy looked up smiling "It's me Shukaku silly" Gaara looked confused but knew he would have his answers later. Natsumi walked up giggling at the display "Well Gaara you see the number of tails also marks the level of Maturity since Possum Demons only have one tail that grows larger as their power increases they all have the maturity of a 6-year-old." Gaara nodded at the red-haired women but he was surprised by a call of "Aunt Natsumi" coming from Shukaku as he ran at the women hugging her waist "Sorry Shukaku but I have to go help the village with something" Naruto and Natsumi disappeared in bursts of speed leaving the group of genin with a hyperactive Shukaku that could easily kill them all."Gaara i need to tell you something you can still control sand but now it will be much easier and you can be more creative with it also you can summon me using a special jutsu I will show you later for now I'll go back into the seal and take a nap" Shukaku disappeared in a puff of smoke. Temari walked up to her brother "What should we do" Gaara looked at her with a small smile that almost gave her a heart attack "Let's go home I don't want to hurt nice people" Temari hugged her brother while silently thanking the blonde haired man.

Naruto appeared in the chuunin exam stadium to see a large purple barrier he walked past the ANBU who were all informed that he was the highest ranking shinobi in the village other than the Hokage "I will open this portal and then you four take out the people at the corners" they all nodded before getting in position **Demon Art: Barrier Nullification **he placed his hand on the barrier and he dissapeared in a flash of red light. At that moment Sarutobi noticed the barrier go down and a second after a yellow flash appeared infront of him. Naruto looked and asaw the resurrected forms of the first and second hokage also Orochimaru and Naruto smirked at the snake before flashing through hand sighns **Demon Art: Respectful Burial **two graves then appeared and swallowed the two dead Kage they were soon gone. Orochimaru looked at the man and instantly spoke "W-what are you" Naruto smirked "I am Naruto Uzumaki Son of the fourth Hokage and mate of the Kyuubi" Orochimaru knew how a Hanyou was created so he turned even paler seeing the six tails swaying behind Naruto. Naruto drew both his swords as Orochimaru let Kusanagi appear in his hand. The two charged toward each other, Naruto stabbed forward but Orochimaru backstepped and stepped forward and into Naruto's guard he then stabbed forward with Kusanagi but Naruto spun to the side and his blade cut of Orochimaru's arm. Orochimaru Screamed and saw that the Jade coloured Blade Was glowing slightly "You like them they are weapons from Natsumi's personal collection the" Naruto showed them off "They have no name they are weapons made so long ago that the names have been forgotten" Naruto looked at Orochimaru and smiled "The first one can slice through anything with the power of wind with the second one Can burn anything to ashes using its flame" Naruto disappeared and reappeared in front of Orochimaru with The Orange Bald in his chest and whispered into Orochimaru's ear "Burn" The man instantly ignited into flame and Naruto Jumped back clearly exhausted from the amount of Chakra the swords used. Orochimaru smirked before two hands reached out of his mouth and soon a slime covered Orochimaru was standing over the burning Body "I clearly cannot defeat you so I will be off now" Orochimaru sunk into the earth laughing. "Hey old man let's get you healed up" At that moment Natsumi appeared "All the enemy are dead" she smiled and grabbed Naruto into and deep kiss and they broke apart for breath.

Later that day the Sand village had surrendered and Sound had been defeated. "Thankyou Naruto I'll see you again another time" Sarutobi chuckled as Naruto and Natsumi disappeared in a yellow flash.


	5. Chapter 5

**I Don't Own Naruto**

**Just a note Naruto's two affinities are Wind and Fire witch allowed him to Create Maelstrom Style.**

**Chapter 5: The Villagers.**

Naruto was standing in Sarutobi's office with Natsumi,Zabuza, and Haku. The Four year training period was over and they were being sent on their first Real mission. Sarutobi pulled out a scroll as he unrolled it he spoke "Now water country is being attacked bye a gang of missing nin most are C-rank to B-ranked with one A rank leading them. After the previous civil war in Mist village they don't have the man power to spend so Zabuza and Haku will clean out the camp". Naruto had a confused look "Old man why just those two" Sarutobi chuckled as he threw the scroll at Zabuza "You may leave now I need to speak to these two alone" Zabuza and Haku nodded both leaving the office in water shunshin. The Hokage pulled out a scroll with a large S on it "You two must watch over Sasuke Uchiha, Orochimaru is clearly after him and will stop at nothing to get him no other shinobi in the village can match up to him so we need you two to watch over Sasuke and his team, Kakashi has been sent on a long-term A ranked mission so you two will fill in as the sensei for Team 7. You will meet them at training ground 13 in about a minute" Naruto surprisingly did not over react or go on about lame missions the only thought on his mind was 'Finally I can finish that snake bastard'.

Team 7 were waiting at their training ground and for fun Sakura was counting down the seconds until their sensei was supposed to arrive "5,4,3,2,..." Sakura was cut of by a Flash of golden light and in its steed stood Naruto and Natsumi. Sakura,Sasuke, and Sai were all surprised to see the couple that saved them two years ago and Naruto spoke "Are you guys still Genin" Natsumi kissed her Mate gently which caused Sai and Sasuke to be very envious of the blonde. "No we are a special chuunin team that operates in a three-man cell with a Jonin being the leader,Its how a lot of the new squads are" Naruto smiled at the Girl who Now wore (I don't know how to explain she just looks like she did in Shuppiden). Naruto looked at the other two Sai still wore the strange tight clothing while Sasuke wore standard Leaf Village Chuunin Vest on top of a loose Black body suit. Natsumi spoke up "Now we will be replacing Kakashi while he is on a mission" Sasuke smirked "So you to together are only as strong as Kakashi" Instantly a crater 20 metres in Diameter appeared across the training field and the team hadn't even seen any movement. Naruto smiled at their expressions "That was me, you see Natsumi and I are both Kage level shinobi Not as strong at the fourth Hokage but still as strong as any current Kage" Sasuke looked at the two with an almost happy look on his face "Well today is training day and I want to face Blondie one on one" Naruto smirked when he saw the three Spinning Tomoe in Sasukes red eyes "Okay Uchiha" Naruto smirked as he placed his hand on the ground and a massive sealing array spread out covering the entire field and some of the forest.

Sasuke rushed the blonde with a jab, Naruto caught the fist and punched Sasuke in the stomach as the Uchiha's head bent down it was met with a knee Sasuke would of went flying but Naruto still had his fist. Naruto started spinning rappidly with the uchiha flying around in a circle he quickly let go sending Sasuke flying into a tree with a loud thud. Sasuke stood up shakily and flashed through hand signs **Fire Style: Flame Prison Jutsu **Naruto was the trapped in a dome of Fire that could easily be avoided with a Water or Earth Style Jutsu but sadly Naruto Never bothered to learn any regular Jutsu. Sasuke smirked as the Dome became smaller and smaller condensing on the blonde what he didn't notice was a Flash of Yellow Behind him. As the Dome dissipated leaving a Naruto with Burning clothes Sasuke smirked and spoke "Guess I'm stronger than a Kage" at that moment he felt the cold steel of a Blade pressed against his thought as the Burning Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke Naruto released the Uchiha and the Giant seal disappeared. Naruto smiled at the Boy "Good job now let's get you a sword" Sasuke wa confused as Naruto opened a small Red portal with his claw and pulled out a Blade with a purple Handle and Yellow wrapping in a black sheath. Naruto smiled then said "I have a special sense that allows me to tell a persons natural affinity yours is lightning so here is a Blade that specializes in it" Sasuke smiled a little but not enough to notice as Naruto handed him the sword and a scroll "Here this scroll will teach you everything about the **Crackling Burst **sword style" Sasuke ran of to train in solitary as Naruto walked up to Sakura and Sai and handed them each a scroll "Sakura this scroll will teach you the Basics and Intermediates of Sealing. Sai this scroll will teach you how to create new Ink with only your Chakra so you never run out of the stuff" Sakura and Sai both nodded and sat against tree's reading.

Sakura was finding hard to concentrate with Sasuke screaming Curses every time he electrocuted himself and of course a shirtless Naruto was holding Natsumi who was Wearing only a Red tank top and tight Black leggings. They had both taken off all their Shinobi Equipment and at one point Natsumi had torn Naruto's shirt to pieces. Sakura wondered how two people could make out for this long without even saying a single word little did she know Naruto and Natsumi were speaking just not talking 'So what do you want to do when training is over' Naruto thought and Natsumi heard since they had opened a Telepathic link when they started making out 'I have an Idea let's have a spar in front Of Sasukes entire class and knock their socks off' Naruto was happy with this idea 'Sure I think the old man can arrange that'.

It was now late afternoon and the sun was approaching the Hokage Monument. Naruto and Natsumi stood facing each other sitting on the edge of the forest to stay far away where The rookie Nine along with their sensei also Team Gai. All the Clan Heads were their The Yamanaka,Nara,Akimichi,Hyuuga,Aburame, and Inuzuka Clan heads were all their. Kurenai had brought Anko,Hana, and Yugao with her to see the fight. The Hokage stepped forward and spoke "This will be a no holds bar battle do not worry there is a barrier protecting the audience from harm...Begin" Sarutobi appeared behind the Barrier. Naruto spread the special seal across the ground while he threw the Red sheathed Blade to Natsumi. "You Ready" Natsumi's response was Naruto's lips next to her ear "Always" at that moment the two engaged in Kenjutsu They moved with such speed and ferocity that the only ones who could see them slightly were the Jonin and up and the only one who could actually comprehend their fight was Sarutobi. The couple met in the middle of the Field and Natsumi sent Naruto a mental picture of something very erotic that caused him to lose focus and her to lunge forward with hundreds of slashes that he narrowly dodged. When the two stopped all of Naruto's Clothes from the waist up fell to pieces n the ground leaving a very good view of his upper Body for the women who were all Blushing furiously. Both of them sheathed their blades before getting into strange Taijutsu stances, the two lunged forward Natsumi was slightly faster so she had the upper hand when she finally got a slash across his chest witch was very shallow but still bled. Naruto then decided to show off a little he started disappearing and reappearing all over the field in flashes of yellow every time Natsumi charged at him. "Wait isn't that the technique of the fourth" Spoke Hiashi Hyuuga as he watched the display "Yes it is but Naruto has perfected it he can disappear and reappear anywhere in that seal and 500 metres up" Everyone was slack-jawed "But Naruto is still slower than the fourth when he used it" At that moment Natsumi flashed through hand signs **Demon Art: Fox Barrier **A humongous Fox made of Purple chakra appeared and Natsumi was inside Naruto then held his hand out and soon a ball of swirling Golden Chakra appeared **Rasengan** he yelled as he rushed forward ramming the ball of Chakra into the Foxes snout a huge explosion occured and when it settled Naruto was on top of Natsumi laying on the ground their faces were inches apart and he smiled "I win" she pulled him down and they engaged in a heated make out session Natsumi's hands entangled in his yellow locks and his hands were starting to work under her shirt he stood up with Natsumi's legs wrapped around his waist soon Naruto got tired of waiting and ripped Natsumis clothes revealing her in her tank top and tights from earlier he slammed her against a tree and his face went down to her neck and he sunk his fangs in sending waves of pleasure through Natsumi she gripped his blonde hair tightly while moaning.

The entire Male part of the audience were unconscious from nosebleed except the Aburame and Hyuuga who had where staring at the ground but all the women were filled with lust at seeing that Man doing these things even Hinata was struggling to keep her hands away from any special area's while Anko had her hand down her skirt and was moaning loudly. Naruto heard the loud moan and looked to see all the women staring at him with envy. He put down a pouting Natsumi and smiled sheepishly "Sorry Guys I kinda forgot you were all their" the women soon regained their composure but they all had one thing on their mind 'God she is lucky'.

The next day the Hokage had gathered everyone in the village around the Hokage tower he was joined by Naruto and Natsumi who had many of the crowd mumbling things. "Everyone new information has been brought forth and it has been brought to my attention that the Kyuubi attack all those years ago had more to it" The crowd began to whisper among themselves until the Third continued "It seems that the Kyuubi was poisoned into a violent haze by none other than Orochimaru" The crowd began to burst into shouts of anger and Confusion but Sarutobi had planned for this "EVERYONE QUITE!." His booming voice outweighed all others as he continued "Naruto here who had the Kyuubi sealed inside of him has gained her powers and the women to my right here is known as Natsumi she is the Kyuubi" at that moment the crowd began to scream and run around frantically but all exits were cut of by ANBU. Sarutobi sighed but did not notice a brave Jonin throw a Lightning chakra enhanced kunai at Kyuubi the crowd was silent as Naruto appeared behind the man holding the kunai to his through "I would advice you to not hurt my mate or I might not be so kind next time" Naruto then disappeared in a yellow flash and appeared behind Natsumi and wrapped his tails around her Sarutobi knew this was bound to get out so he figured it was time to tear of the metaphorical Band-aid "Also it seems Naruto and Kyuubi are in a way married so always keep this in mind when saying anything about Natsumi because naruto is a very Compassionate person". The entire audience burst out into screams of anger and protest but surprisingly it was Naruto who spoke up "Everyone please we wish this village no harm we will gladly defend it but if you insist on hating us we can simply leave and lend our strength to another village to spare you the trauma of having us around" Naruto's voice spoke with pure sincerity in his words but a fat man wearing a Blue suit spoke up "Who said we need your power if you were as strong as Kyuubi was you would have already killed us all" Naruto chuckled before an idea popped into his head "Okay I have a proposition you may pick any Ninja in your village even the old man I will face them one on one since Natsumi is only slightly weaker than me due to my original Jutsu you will get a scope of our power if you truly believe you do not need us we will leave in piece" Natsumi had a mischievous look on her face ad spoke "You may pick 9 genin, six chuunin, three Jonin, two ANBU or just the Hokage himself" The villagers seemed overjoyed before they mumbled among themselves and the fat man being the apparent representative of the crowd spoke "We would like you to face Kakashi Hatake,Maito Gai, and Kurenai Yuhi" Naruto nodded before he yawned and sleepily said "Tomorrow at mid day in the chuunin exam stadium" He then disappeared in a flash of Gold that caused some of the members of the ground to be confused and Sarutobi spoke up "Naruto is the Son of the Fourth Hokage and has Mastered and modified his techniques to his own specifications" The entire crowd looked disinherited about the coming battle but most were confident the Demon couldn't beat three specialists.

The next day Naruto was standing in the Chuunin stadium facing his three opponents. Almost everyone in the village was present Konohamaru was bragging to his class mates at how Naruto would dominate "Big brother is super strong and he is only 16" All the students looked at Konohamaru in disbelief and Moegi spoke up "That guy is not a teenager he looks as old as Iruka sensei". Konohamaru giggled before pointing to Natsumi "When he and her became mates his appearance changed to that of a full-grown man" Moegi looked at the beautiful women who she now knew was the Kyuubi. All of Konohamaru's rants were cut of by the voice of Sarutobi "Let the Fight BEGIN!" Naruto's special seal spread out along the ground and he instantly appeared behind kurenai and chopped her neck knocking her out "I don't really like Genjutsu" was all he said as Gai appeared in front of him with a punch coming forward. Naruto grabbed his fist and send it downward where Gai created a nice sized crater Naruto then disappeared in a Flash a second before a fireball engulfed the space his head previously was. "Not bad guys I might have to actually use a jutsu" The two Jonin smirked at each other before Kakashi opened his Sharingan eye and Gai opened the First Gate.

The two disappeared in bursts of speed Gai Kicked up at Naruto but Naruto caught the foot and spun throwing Gai to the wall at that moment a pack of Nin-Dogs burst from the ground holding him in place Kakashi appeared and slugged Naruto who in a puff of smoke revealed Gai. The two looked up to see Naruto in the air flashing through hand signs **Maelstrom Style: Storm Dome **in a second a raging dome of Fire and Wind trapped the two, The dame then condensed on the two but was stopped with a yell of **Sixth Gate Open. **Gai Burst through the dome and flashed through hand signs **Hirudora **a massive White Chakra Tiger formed around Gai as he charged Naruto who held out his hand and an orb of Golden Chakra formed Naruto disappeared From sight in a flash of yellow and appeared above Gai and the beast **Rasengan!** Naruto pushed the orb into the beast destroying it and slamming Gai into the Earth knocking him out. Naruto then faced Kakashi who yelled **Raikiri!** Naruto Flashed through Hand seals and exclaimed **Maelstrom Style: Storm Fist **his hand was surrounded by a small Maelstrom of Wind and Flame. The two charged forward thrusting the attacks into each other wich resulted in an explosion when the dust settled Naruto was standing there he looked fine other than the marks of Dirt on his clothing and a cut on his cheek. The entire audience was shocked when Natsumi appeared with her arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep Kiss before she disappeared again and was once again next to Sarutobi. A medic team then carried the three Jonin away for treatment, Naruto mumbled out "It's a shame the only one people in this village that can give me a challenge are the Old man and Sannin". The entire audience was shocked at the display of raw power exhibited by the boy and they all noticed a seventh Tail sprout from his back "Well Natsumi said it should be coming in some time today but that was kind of anti-climactic" as then felt like a huge dump of chakra was poured into him and he felt great "Okay that's better". Sarutobi chuckled seeing all the Civilian Council shocked "Well do you still wish to get rid of him" The entire council shook their heads No while Danzo had a hungry look in his eye and thought 'If I can control him I can overthrow the council'. Naruto then dispelled his seal and appeared behind Natsumi and wrapped his arms around her waist and lowered his mouth to her neck and bit down slightly causing her to moan slightly. Everyone in the stadium was envious of the couple who both seemed to nab the Best looking of their Gender.

Later that Day Naruto was Laying in Bed with Natsumi she had her head rested on his chest. And her arm draped over his chest while her leg was wrapped around his. Naruto fell asleep with a happy smile about the Day.


	6. Chapter 6

**I Don't Own Naruto**

**Chapter 6: Tsunade.**

Naruto and Natsumi Arrived at the Hokages office with Haku and Zabuza who Returned from their mission The day before. Sarutobi Motioned the four Shinobi to sit down before speaking "Naruto, Zabuza I need you two to travel to find the Sannin Tsunade she is in line to be the Godaime Hokage" Naruto and Zabuza nodded to each other and Sarutobi was confused by Naruto's calm attitude. It seems Naruto read his mind and answered his question "What I do know is accomplishing everything I wanted to do as Hokage, anyway I don't think i would be able to handle all the politics" The Hokage smiled at the boy he hoped Naruto would come to this conclusion because he knew that it was very unlikely the villagers would accept him as the Hokage. "Natsumi I would like you and Haku to help at the academy while these guys are gone if you wouldnt mind" Natsumi who despite her bloodthirsty nature loved Kids starting smiling brightly "Yay I get to have some practice before Naruto and I have our own pups" Naruto blushed slightly while everyone else laughed at the Blondes expense.

Naruto and Zabuza had been travelling for 1 day now and were on the women's trail they had found a string of Gambling debts that told them they were getting close. Meanwhile Natsumi and Haku were In a classroom teaching Konohamaru's class "Okay who can tell me who the current strongest Ninja in the village is" Hanabi Hyuuga's hand shot up and she answered in a superior tone "That would be the Hokage" Natsumi was about to tell her she got it right when Konohamaru spoke up "No way did you see My brother Naruto in that fight he creamed those three Jonin with ease something I know gramps couldn't do because he is getting pretty old" Hanabi had an angry look in her eye from being corrected with a false answer until Natsumi spoke up "Actually he is right while Sarutobi was stronger than Naruto in his prime the Old mans body currently could not hold out in a full battle with Naruto" Konohamaru grinned while Hanabi looked annoyed "How are you so sure" she spoke with the Hyuuga superiority in her voice and Natsumi giggled and appeared next to Hanabi and whispered into her ear "If his stamina in the bedroom is any Indicator than he can outlast any Shinobi in the world" Hinabi blushed furiously while Natsumi Giggled at her little half-truth well she was kinda telling the truth because when her and Naruto had tickle fights in the bedroom he always outlasted her. Seeing Hanabi shut up Konohamru cheered and noticed one of Natsumi's was swinging near him and he gently petted it out of pure curiosity a soft purr resounded through the quit classroom catching everyone's attention. Natsumi blushed because Naruto was the only one that had touched her tails and the feeling of them being petted brought forth happy thoughts. At that moment Haku decided to save her friends dignity and spoke "Come on outside everyone time for throwing practice". When they went outside Konohamaru spoke "Can we see you guys do something" His exited tone reminded Natsumi of a young Naruto and she giggled "Sure thing Haku why don't you show them what Zabuza taught you" Haku smiled as Ice senbon began to form in her hands shocking the children and Moegi was the one who spoke first "How do you do that" Haku giggled at the girl's bewilderment and said "It is my Kekkai Genkai" The class nodded accepting the answer while Hanabi was curious of how it stacked up to the Byakugan. Haku threw all the Senbon at once hitting all the targets and what surprised them was when they ice melted filling the hole made by they senbon and froze into a Sharp crystal of ice shredding the Training dummy to pieces. Hanabi was impressed by the usefulness of the Jutsu and then Natsumi whistled "Wow Haku, new trick?" Haku nodded with a small pink tinge to her cheeks and then Natsumi walked up to one of metal Training dummy's used to practice fire Jutsu nobody saw anything move but in a flash the dummy fell into small shreds of perfectly sliced metal and they all noticed that Natsumi's tails had looked sharp. Natsumi looked at them all "Now lets start some training" The excited children started picking up practice Shuriken and began throwing them at posts.

Naruto and Zabuza had stopped in Tanzuka town and were having a quick Taijutsu spar since Zabuza learned the **Shark Bite **Style from Natsumi and added his own flare and called it the **Demon Shark **Style. Naruto hated to admit it but Zabuza was even with him in Taijutsu and Just behind him in Kenjutsu. Naruto punched at Zabuzas head and Zabuza leaned back showing his surprising flexibility he then placed his hands on the ground and kicked up at Naruto who jumped away from the attack before dashing behind Zabuza and punching him in the back sending him flying toward a tree Zabuza corrected himself in mid-air and blasted chakra from his feet to allow him to elegantly land on the ground he didnt expect Naruto to appear inside his guard and punched forward Zabuza caught the fist and spun around Naruto locking the arm behind his back Naruto smirked jumped up and backflipped over Zabuza now Naruto's Arm was holding Zabuza in place and when Zabuza released Naruto he jumped back and both rushed forward again trading blows blocking kicks rolling out-of-the-way unlike when Naruto fought with Natsumi and it was a beautiful dance when he and Zabuza fought they fought with pure strength and speed no fancy moves required. Both were finally worn out and decided to rest for a while they went to the hot spring where they rested and soon left to get a drink. Zabuza led Naruto to one of the nicer looking bars and the two saw a blonde women and one with Black hair holding a small pig. Zabuza walked over and sat himself down wich caused the two to look up when they saw Naruto they were both shocked and the one with blonde hair spoke "M-Minato" Naruto chuckled after realizing who the blonde was and said "Close I'm Naruto his son" Tsunade then had a slightly saddened look on her face and looked at Zabuza "Naruto why are you travelling with the Demon of the Hidden Mist, and why is he wearing Hidden Leaf Jonin attire" Naruto chuckled before he sat down and told Tsunade and Shizune the long story starting the night he moved into the the house. When he finished Tsunade was shocked she had assumed Naruto had used a Genjutsu to get into the Bar but it turns out the Genjutsu only hid his tails Shizune decided to speak first "So you fell in love with the kyuubi became a Hanyou and now your more powerful than The current Hokage" Naruto nodded with a smile.

Tsunade was unsure of the boys claims so he looked to Zabuza who nodded in conformation before she could question him any further Naruto grew a serious expretion and said "Tsunade we have an order from the old man he needs a successor and since Jiraiya is to Irresponsible and Orochimaru is just evil you are the only one capable of taking the position" Tsunade was not happy with this explanation and was about to argue when Naruto's Eyes perked up and he spoke "We should move this meeting elsewhere please follow me" All four shinobi left the bar and soon arrived at a small field in a forested area close to town and Tsunade spoke "Why did we come here" Tsunade didn't need an explanation as two men wearing Black Cloaks with Red Clouds appeared. Naruto recognized the shorter one as "Itachi Uchiha..." He spoke in a hushed tone while Zabuza looked at the other and smirked "and Kisame Hoshigaki" The two looked at Naruto with surprise when he dropped the Genjutsu and his tails were revealed. Naruto looked at Zabuza and Zabuza got the message and drew his Blade Kisame smirked "So it seems that my apprentice Zabuza thinks he can take me" Kisame then withdrew the large wrapped blade while Itachi flared his Sharingan "Naruto Please come with us we do not wish to harm you" Kisame laughed as he looked at Zabuza with hunger in his eyes "Come on Itachi let's have some fun" Naruto looked at Itachi with a serious demeanor "Itachi I am warning you to prepare yourself" Naruto then spread out his seal across the Ground and disappeared in a golden flash appearing behind Itachi and delivering a devastating round house kid to his site sending the uchiha flying and at that moment Zabuza charged Kisame with great speed and they parried blades neither gaining an inch "So Zabuza it seems you can finally give your old sensei a challenge lets dance" at that moment both disappeared in a burst of speed both looking for a water source. Itachi stood up shock clear in his eyes and one word summarized his thoughts "How" Naruto smirked before pointing to the seal and Itachi understood and as Itachi was about to rush forward to engage in Taijutsu Naruto had just finished his hand seals **Demonic Maelstrom Style: Twister from Hell **Itachi was surrounded by a twisting vortex of Wind Fire and demonic chakra and knew that Naruto's power was nothing to sneeze at so he Flashed His Mangyekou to use a quick **Amaterasu!** The twister lost the demonic Chakra and Itachi was stunned and he could hear Naruto's voice "Itachi I created this Jutsu specifically if I encountered you The Flames protect me from any Nasty Genjutsu the winds stop you from using your Infamous Raven Shunshin and the Demonic Chakra cancels out Amaterasu" Itachi was stunned that Naruto had concocted such a well though out Jutsu but thankfully Naruto did not Know of his trump card **Susano'o!** The Invincible warrior of chakra was formed and cancelled out the twister and Naruto smirked "This might be fun" Truth be told Naruto did not know of this technique and was very intimidated by it and he flashed through hand seals **Maelstrom Style: Meteor Storm **The Gust of winds and innumerable Fireballs were rendered harmless by the Chakra construct and Itachi began to lash out at Naruto using the Tatsuka Blade. Naruto was narrowly avoiding the onslaught and decided to try a new Jutsu and Began forming a Golden Rasengan in his hand before he focused further and And ring of Fire began to circulate around the Rasengan and Naruto smiled Ferally before Exclaiming **Fire Style: Flaming Rasengan **Naruto lunged forward and slammed the Rasengan into the Warrior from behind In a Golden Flash. The Susano'o dissipated as Naruto slammed the now regular Rasengan into Itachi sending him flying into a tree. at that moment Kisame and Zabuza appeared both sported bloody injury and seemed to be near chakra depletion and Itachi spoke as he stepped next to Kisame "We will leave now,until next time Naruto" They both disappeared in bursts of speed and Naruto and Zabuza both fell to their knees from exhaustion. At that moment Tsunade appeared next to him and spoke "Naruto you have perfected the Rasengan by adding an element something your father could not even do why don't you just became the next Hokage" she started to heal him as Shizune worked on Zabuza who was flirting with the poor medic who was trying to keep her concentration. Naruto spoke in an exhausted tone"Politics are to much of a hassle" and he drifted into a sweet dream.

Natsumi was Showing Konohamaru how to properly throw a shuriken when she felt a strange sensation and disappeared in a golden flash leaving a stunned Konohamaru. She appeared in what looked like a decent hotel room and saw Naruto laying in a be seeming to be fine but was obviously suffering from chakra exhaustion and she was soon wrapped in a warm embrace as the man appeared in front of her and whispered something in her ear "Wow reverse Hirashin is exhausting" Natsumi then layed the blonde down on the bed and layed on top of him as they gently kissed each other when Tsunade,Shizune, and Zabuza who was now fine walked into the room Tsunade was shocked while shizune was blushing and Zabuza just smirked and spoke "Hey Naruto as much as I love you and your Girlfriend making out every time you two are close I don't think these women here are appreciating the little show.. well maybe they are just enjoying it a little too much" Zabuza received two punches in the face one significantly stronger than the other sending him flying. Naruto regained his composure and sat up as Natsumi rested on his chest purring lightly "She is my Mate,not my girlfriend" Tsunade soon focused again and noticed Naruto was no longer suffering from chakra depletion and Natsumi answered her silent question "Naruto and I can exchange chakra when we kiss and he just sucked me dry" she spoke the last one in a seductive tone that caused Shizune to blush furiously at the statement. Naruto then let Natsumi rest back on his chest before speaking "Tsunade will you accept the offer to become Hokage" Tsunade seemed to ponder before she spoke with a small smile "Okay but you will have to represent the villages strongest shinobi and if the village must fight in a war you will lead the Military" Naruto smiled and nodded to the requests before resuming his make out session with Natsumi.

A week later The group of Five including TonTon were at the Hokages office discussing Tsunades requests and Sarutobi nodded before coming to a conclusion "It seems that we will have to make Naruto's 'guardian' Status an official Position granting a Shinobi all the rights and privileges you have requested while that person will only have to answer to the Hokage and Gain a seat on the council" Naruto nodded to the requests and that afternoon Tsunade and Naruto's new positions were announced to the village while most Shinobi were cheering for Naruto most Civilians were reluctant but after seeing his strength knew this was a wise choice. Naruto ended that day like most, laying in bed with Natsumi and drifting into a peaceful sleep. Not knowing of the challenges that lie ahead.


	7. Chapter 7

**I Don't Own Naruto**

**Chapter 7: Surprises.**

Natsumi was troubled she knew their were still many people who were stronger than Naruto and she needed him to unlock more tails because frankly the eight and ninth tails would be much harder than the others to get. Natsumi watched her mate sleeping peacefully beside her and she knew that he had an important meeting that needed him so as she did every morning she used her chakra to move the blind so the sun shone in his eyes and she restrained a giggle as she pretended to be asleep. Naruto was in the middle of a rather pleasant dream involving Himself, Natsumi and a can of whip cream. He decided to start his morning out well by slowly lowering himself under the blankets and Natsumi was surprised when she felt his fangs dig into her neck and she moaned loudly forgetting their were others in the house. Naruto began to kiss and nibble her collar-bone and kissed down her chest until he was just above her Breasts and went back up to kiss her good morning. The pout Natsumi wore at being teased yet again caused him to chuckle lightly at her expense.

Later that Day Naruto was sitting in a room filled with some of the most formidable Ninja in the village, and then their was the civilian council who would do anything to make themselves a little money and would kill sooner than lose any. Naruto had a few points to bring up and his case had been pushed ahead "Ladies and gentleman of the council I have noticed that the Academy seems to focus too much on theory and not as much toward practical use" He gauged the council's reactions most seemed to be giving him their full attention so he continued "I recommend that we offer specialized classes that the students can pick from in their later years of the academy such as a specialization in Taijutsu,Ninjutsu,Genjutsu, or even becoming a med-nin" Hiashi Hyuuga signalled to Naruto that he had something to say "That sounds all well and god but where would we find the time by the time students graduate they are only just then getting a firm grasp on the academy Ninjutsu" Naruto answered in a calm tone as he suspected this "Instead of learning history and being forced to listen to long lectures that take up all the day I believe that most students could accomplish all that is currently required to graduate two years before Graduation" A large pudgy man from the civilian council spoke up "Where is your proof" Naruto smirked before speaking "I don't but I would like to Take one of the current classes and I will have them to Graduation Standards In 1 year using my methods" The civilians were about to reject before Hiashi hyuuga spoke up "I say we give it a try" the civilian council all knew of the mans influence so they all quelled their opinions and Naruto smiled "Good I will go find the correct instructors and pick a class" Naruto disappeared in a yellow flash.

A week later Naruto was standing in a classroom with Natsumi,Haku, and surprisingly Zabuza behind him. They were looking at the wide yes of Konohamaru's class. Naruto cleared his thought before speaking "I have selected your class to be the first to be conducted into the new academy regime". All the class looked at him all had wide eyes but Hinabi Hyuuga who seemed mildly curious. Naruto continued "Classes will start at 8 am and end at 5 pm. Natsumi will teach you all shinobi theory along with enough history to have you informed and will privately teach the kunoichi of the real dangers of your profession. Haku will conduct weapons practice, Zabuza will Tudor your taijutsu and will be lecturing the boys in their duties as a shinobi. I will cover all ninjutsu practice." He gauged their reactions and most seemed fine. Okay your classes with Natsumi start now. The class was in the classroom with the fox women for about an hour she ws able to explain everything better and with less useless ranting than Iruka. Next Haku had shown them the proper wrist motions and force required to throw weapons properly. Next Zabuza had drilled a modified version of the academy taijutsu into their heads. surprisingly that only took up the first 5 hours they still had a full 4 hours with Naruto. First he showed them all certain tricks to the Academy Jutsu. The entire time he practiced his dual swords of to the side he moved with such speed no one could even see him. At one point he had stopped and absent mindedly taken of most of his gear other than his pants and a black Muscle shirt this change in attire caused most of the girls to swoon. This progressed in a pattern, occasionally the class would catch Naruto and Natsumi dong some 'interesting' things in hiding places. One example was when Hanabi Hyuuga walked in on Naruto and Natsumi both only in their underwear in the broom closet. This lead to a heavy blush and some taunting from Konohamaru. This process continued until The four teachers were replaced with some ninja that Naruto had personally selected. Natsumi's replacement was a chuunin who had suffered an injury to her knee wich had taken her of active duty while Haku's replacement was surprisingly Udons mom. Zabuza's replacement was a tough old man who had been a Jonin a long time ago but had retired. Naruto had found him at a bar and asked the man if he wanted the job after hearing how much free range he had with the kiddies he accepted. Naruto's replacement was the hardest to find but surprisingly a man named Iruka Umino volunteered and showed he was perfectly capable.

Naruto had decided that instead of taking his other sword Natsumi would need her own blade. Naruto pretended he had a solo mission but secretly he went to the realm of the lion Demons it did not take long for him to find a blade he found suitable it was the strongest weapon the Lion demons had Its name Was **Blazing Roar** and Naruto returned home with a goofy smile on his face. Natsumi had been reading when she sensed Naruto, what she did not expect was him to have another sword. He gave Natsumi her sword back and clipped the new one to his belt. Natsumi knew Naruto was far more efficient with dual wielding and had recently given his Jade handled Blade a Name he had Called it **Soaring Eagle **The new Blade Naruto had was different. The handle was a darker orange while the wrappings were white the sheath was a dull yellow and it seemed to be a fire element blade once wielded by the first Lion Demon. At that moment a small Fox with a single tails waving around appeared and spoke "Their has been an attack by the Wolf Demons we will inevitably fall to the 7 tailed Wolf lord if you do not come" Naruto nodded and all three jumped through a red portal. They appeared standing facing a large Wolf with 7 tails swaying behind her Natsumi decided that Naruto should handle this and said "Naruto I want you to use beast form" Naruto looked at her with wide hope filled eyes he always wanted to be able to let loose and become a huge badass fox but in the human world that would draw too much attention. With a wide Grin Naruto flashed through hand seals and disappeared in a puff of smoke as the smoke dissipated all were shocked since Naruto looked like a fox but stood up straight like a man he wore a long Red coat with Yellow flames licking at the bottom on his arms were gauntlets wich each had a large jagged blade coming out of them he wore Black karate pants and was covered in Blonde Fur except for his chest and Stomach, his face was that of a fox but the snout was shorter and the face seemed to be almost human but was obviously that of a fox. Naruto now stood the height of the seven tailed fox but he was standing on two legs so he was still smaller but obviously more agile **"Natsumi...This is Fucking sweet" **Naruto's loud demonic tone surprised even him and he liked it, meanwhile Natsumi felt the urge to pleasure herself seeing Naruto in that form but restrained herself when she saw the Wolf Demoness lunge at Naruto

Not Missing a beat Naruto ducked under the giant claws and tackled the wolf queen sending her flying back he then realized despite his large size he was faster than before. Naruto send chakra into the right gauntlet and exclaimed **Demon Art: Flaming Spike **the blade in the gauntlet glowed Red before firing out a spike of fire chakra that hit the Wolf queen in the side causing her knees to buckle. The demoness said "So this is that kid the Lion demons now follow, My name is Luna but you can call me **Your Executioner" **Naruto narrowly dodged all of Luna's attacks her giant claws moved with speed and she had clearly master the use of her tails in combat. Both were facing each other and both had many slash marks and bruises covering their colossal bodies Naruto said "Why are you attacking" Luna growled lowly and said "The Dragon Demons told us you were planning on wiping out all the Demon Clans to gain control" Naruto wore an angry expretion before speaking "I wish to cause no problems here the only reason I killed the Lion Demon King was because he attacked me" Luna who being a wolf demon could easily tell Naruto spoke the truth but still felt unsure and attacked. Luna overextended an attack and left her stomach wide open for Naruto to attack and both noticed but instead of using his Gauntlets Naruto kicked up and the Giant wolf turned into a cloud of smoke but one could see a figure slowly falling to the earth and Naruto reacted quickly by Shifting back to his human form and catching the falling women. Naruto landed on his feet and tails making for a comfortable landing. Naruto saw the women he was holding had long silver hair and two wolf ears poking out of it she wore a Pure black Battle Kimono that was the complete opposite of her Moon White skin. Natsumi noticed Naruto wore the same Cloak and pants he wore before and he still had no shirt but the fur was gone his gauntlets had disappeared and his swords were now both on his waist. Luna looked up to see the man who had just defeated her smiling warmly down at her. Luna recovered slightly and quickly jumped from the mans grip and settled into a battle position but as she did that Naruto walked over to a boulder and carelessly threw it away to show a small Moon white fox with 2 tails and Luna instantly realized her younger Brother and panicked because an enemy was approaching her injured brother. Before she could do anything Naruto lifted the small fox into his arms and focused healing chakra into his hands and began healing the pup. Luna stared in amazement as her younger brother jumped from the mans arms and toward her she giggled when he hugged her yelling "Sister is okay" she waited for him to stop and looked at Naruto smiling warmly she did not know why but at that moment she lunged forward and kissed the Blonde man deeply. Naruto was confused for a moment but then on reflex he kissed back deeply, Naruto then did something strange he broke the kiss only to go toward her neck and bite down causing a Uzumaki swirl to form on her neck and she seemed to black out from the experience. Naruto finally caught up with what was going and lifted the women up bridal style and looked at Natsumi she smiled at him warmly and after that he also blacked out.

Naruto awoke to the smell of sweet sweet Bacon and he drifted out of bed not noticing the lack of Natsumi. When Naruto arrived in the kitchen he saw Natsumi and Luna making breakfast..."Wait LUNA what happened" Naruto then remembered what he did before blacking out and blushed when both women kissed him on his cheeks and Luna spoke "Naruto you marked me as your mate yesterday wich took mr by surprise but seeing as what I felt when we kissed I couldn't be happier." Naruto wore a confused expretion but Natsumi giggled and said "Naruto did you ever wonder why after kissing either of us you felt the need to mark us as your mate" Naruto thought for a second before realizing both times he had felt a very good feeling in his chest and it seemed like the right thing to do at the time. Natsumi continued "When Demons kiss they literally read each others souls and it turns out you liked what you found in Luna, I don't mid Demons almost always have more than one mate and you might want to go look in the mirror" Natsumi and Luna both giggled slightly before going back to breakfast Naruto noticed they were both wearing simple civilian clothes, Natsumi wore a pair of Blue Jeans and Red shirt while Luna was wearing a pair of silver tights under an Orange Sundress. Naruto wandered to the bathroom and on his way he saw Zabuza who wore a jealous expretion "Like one Sexy Demoness wasnt enough, your selfish man" Naruto laughed at Zabuza and continued to the bathroom. When he was shocked to see His hair was now slightly longer and had Red and Silver Streaks running through it his canines had grown longer and his whisker marks were Darker. Naruto looked at his tails and was wide-eyed at the sight of an eighth tail but also the fact that His tails now had lines of Silver and Red going through them. Haku walked in the bathroom and saw Naruto in only a pair of Karate pants and he looked much more feral then he had recently her reached glowed pink and she ran back to her room thinking very unwholesome thoughts.

Naruto put on his new cloak and belt and headed downstairs when he got their Natsumi placed a plate piled high with an assortment of meats such as Steak,Bacon,deer, and rabbit. Naruto looked at Natsumi with a confused expretion and she pointed at Luna who smiled at him and said "I hunted this morning since now you are part wolf demon your craving for meat will soon become clear". Naruto nodded and hungrily dug into the variable feast of Meat. Later that Day Naruto walked through town with holding hands with both Natsumi and Luna Naruto received lustful stairs regarding his new appearance. When he stepped through the council rooms doors he was greeted by the council who all wore their perpetual frowns. Naruto took his seat as his mates both seated themselves beside him Tsunade said "Naruto who is the new girl" Naruto chuckled thinking about the reactions and said "My new Mate Luna" all the men looked at Naruto in envy while all the women except Tsunade were staring lustfuly. Tsunade then cleared her throught and regained everyone's attention she said "Natsumi has some interesting information for us all" the entire council looked toward Natsumi who said "I have decided that we should inform them about the new Kekkai Genkai, since Naruto is now a hanyou when he has children they will become Hanyou, not all will have nine tailed potential like Naruto when a Hanyou is born they already have their maximum number of tails represented by the amount of chakra the mother loses when giving birth" everyone had wide-eyed expressions and were barely containing their excitement when a civilian council women spoke up "We must place him into the CRA immediately" Natsumi surprisingly did not growl but spoke in a cheery tone "Yes but Naruto will never marry any women, because this is not demon custom he will fall in love with a women then mark her as his mate and only those marked as a mate can have children with him" most of the council deflated but Hiashi Hyuuga had plans to introduce his eldest daughter to the man. Naruto stood up and was followed by his two mates and they left a very exited council.

Later that week Naruto was given his own compound across the road from the Hyuuga compound. The place was not all that nice but Naruto soon fixed it up and soon Naruto,Natsumi, and Luna moved in while Zabuza and Haku decided to join ANBU leaving Naruto the position as Guardien. Naruto was currently cuddling with Natsumi and Luna who were both sleeping soundly when he heard a knock on the door. Naruto replaced himself with a Shadow Clone and answered the door and was surprised to see a Hyuuga boy who seemed to be at the age of 16 who bowed deeply to him "Lord Uzumaki, Lord Hiashi has requested you to join his family in a dinner" Naruto chuckled at the boy who looked up confused and Naruto said "call me Naruto and tell him I'll be over in an hour" The hyuuga boy walked away with a wave and Naruto went to get a shower. An hour Later Hinata was sitting at a table with her Father, her sister Hanabi and her cousin Neji. She was wearing a Lavendar Kimono that hugged her curves and her hair was up. She was nervous at first but when the door opened a man wearing Black Karate pants and a loose Red coat stepped in, The man had wild Blonde hair with streaks of red and silver in it his face looked very feral and she was close to fainting just looking at his bare chest but she was distracted by the 8 tails that swung behind him. Naruto walked in to see Hiashi the boy from earlier and Hinabi, but he was more focused on the beautiful girl sitting next to Hanabi. Naruto sat down across from the family and flashed them a wide foxy grin and said "Hanabi nice to see you how are classes going" Hanabi blushed slightly at the man before regaining her Hyuuga calm and said "It is going extremely well we are all now working on a basic Jutsu for our element" Naruto grinned widely but his gaze lingered back to the beautiful girl sitting beside Hinabi and he said "Hanabi you never told me your sister was so absolutely stunning" he flashed Hinata a slightly seductive smile that caused the girl to turn scarlet and she began to see black spots before her father spoke "Well shall we get on to dinner" the group all nodded and ate dinner quietly well all except Naruto who kept talking.

At the end of dinner Naruto spoke "So Hiashi I heard Neji here was the Hyuuga prodigy mind if I test him?" Hiashi grinned internally and knew that he would be able to showcase his clans strength here. In the backyard Naruto had abandoned his coat and was standing bouncing in on the balls of his feet while Neji assumed a standard Jyuuken Stance and Naruto spoke "Okay go all out don't worry I have decided this will be a taijutsu only match but you can use Everything you got I wanna see your full strength" Neji smirked internally but when Hiashi signalled the beginning Naruto seemed to hold his hand in a half ram seal before exclaiming **Gravity Seal: Times 10 **Neji noticed the ground under Naruto's feet buckled slightly and Hiashi spoke "Neji don't take him lightly he has just increased Gravity's effect on him 10 times so you will be facing one tenth of his total speed without using Hirashin" Neji lunger forward and began striking with blinding speed using Jyuuken but Naruto was weaving around his attacks practically dancing around the Hyuuga boy Neji was in the Blondes Guard and he exclaimed **8 Triagrams: 128 Palms **Neji lunged forward but just before his first two strikes landed he noticed a subtle Yellow Aura surround Naruto but he continued **"2 Palms, 4 Palms, 8 Palms, 16 Palms, 32 Palms, 64 Palms, 128 Palms"** Naruto was end flying through the air but to the surprise of everyone he corrected himself and landed safely he seemed perfectly fine and the Hyuuga all noticed the thin coating of Gold seep away and Naruto grinned " Thanks that is enough I wanted to test my new defense against a true Hyuuga and you did not disappoint" Naruto deactivated the Gravity seal and disappeared in a burst of speed that none present could follow but Hinata felt warm breath wash over her neck as he whispered "I'll see you another time Cutie" the Hyuugas were all dumbstruck and just sat their.


	8. Chapter 8

**I Don't Own Naruto**

**Chapter 8: A Wedding.**

Naruto woke up the next morning feeling two weights on either side of his chest. He looked down to see Natsumi and Luna laying on his chest and both had warm smiles on their faces. Naruto looked at his bedside clock and noticed he had an important meeting in 30 minutes. Naruto replaced himself with a shadow clone and had a quick shower and left for the council room.

When Naruto arrived in the council room he saw that almost everyone in the council had a young women with them all except the Aburame, Akimichi, and Nara clans who did not seem to have daughters. Tsunade welcomed him and said "Naruto it seems that the entire council would like you to meet their daughters" Tsunade was a mix between anger and amusement at this. Naruto looked at all the women and his eyes landed on Hinata who now wore a large purple coat that covered her simply amazing body. Hiashi Hyuuga noticed this and spoke "Well Naruto we have all brought our daughters or nieces here to let you pick women you would like to marry seeing as we cannot force you to marry anyone we thought this would be better" Naruto looked over the room before he got an idea and said "Well I hardly know any of you and juyst looking at most of you I can see your either staring at me lustfully or want the prestige of marrying me but I can also see that some of you are gradually interested in getting to know me" Naruto then pointed at Hinata who blushed heavily while Sakura and Ino both grew angry at this. Hinata was so happy that she got picked and was about to say something when Naruto appeared facing her and Hiashi and said "Hinata would you like to go on a date with me" Naruto then took Hinata's delicate hand and placed a small kiss on it wich caused her to blush extremely before nodding furiosly and at that moment both her and Naruto dissapeared in a golden flash. Hiashi looked at all the other people in the room and when he saw Tsunade had a warm smile on her face he knew that things would be going well for him.

Naruto and Hinata appeared in a large field that had wild flowers blooming all over, Hinata could not help but smile as she remembered coming here with her mother many times as a child before the incedent. Tears formed in the corners of Hinata's eyes but before she broke down she felt strong arms wrap around her and looked up to see Naruto looking down at her smiling warmly and he said "I take it this place brings forth some bad memories" Hinata nodded before she burst into tears and snuggled into Naruto's bare chest and she felt 8 warm tails wrap around her and after so long she finally felt safe and happy. Hinata's crying subsided after some time and she pushed of Naruto's chest just enough to see him still smiling warmly, at that moment Hinata decided to do something that she would remember as the best descision of her life. She wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and pulled him into a deep kiss that he returned and deepened, Hinata felt amazing as she kissed Naruto she felt as if her very soul was being warmed by him and instantly fell in love with the man and the same can be said for Naruto who let his baser urges take over again and brought his face to Hinata's neck and bit into her Porcelyn skin and a small Uzumaki swirl formed on her neck. Hinata felt him bite her neck and surprisingly it did not hurt but she felt an extremely warm sensation in her neck before she fainted from realizing what she had just done. Naruto being exausted from mating Hinata fell back and the girl fell with him, thankfully Hinata had Naruto's chest as a pillow while one of Naruto's tails softened his landing. As the two slept Naruto wrapped his tails around the Lavender eyed girl and she snuggled into his chest both wore happy smiles.

Kurenai Yuhi was walking around the flower fields bear the village when she spotted a large ball of Yellow Fur with two pairs of legs sticking of out it. She ran over and noticed their were two people wrapped in the firsts tails and the only person she knew of with Tails was "Naruto?" Kurenai's voice woke the boy as his tails opened up and to kurenai what sahe saw shocked her Hinata was laying on top of Naruto but she was taller than before and seemed to be in her twenties what shocked Kurenai was the Girl had somehow grown more beautifull her long legs were accented perfectly by her curvacious hips and it seems she finaaly grew into her hips and Breasts wich gave the girl an almost Angelic look to her. Hinata stirred after feeling some of her warmth leave and felt someone tickling her sides and woke up in a fit of giggles when she opened her eyes to see Naruto she dived at the Boy and kissed him passionately wich the boy returned and they began a very heated make-out session before Kurenai cleared her throught. Hinata looked up to see her sensei and surrogate older sister looking at her with both cinfusion and amusement clear in her red eyes. Hinata then pulled Naruto's tails around her to use as a blanket and hide herself from Kurenai who giggled at the girl before she looked at Naruto with a stern look "What did you do to Hinata" Naruto chuckled slightly before he said "Well you see when a Demon kisses someone they instantly look into the deepest reaches of eachothers souls and either fall in love or loath eachother in this case we fell in love and I made Hinata my mate wich turned her imortal and caused her to grow into her Body at its prime". At that moment a pair of Indigo Fox ears poked through Hinata's hair and 7 Indigo fox tails popped out of her sweater and began to wag furiosly as hinata squeeled at what just happened and both her and Naruto stood up and Naruto smiled "I guess I should have expected that" Naruto then felt his hair and tails feel weird and his Hair and Tails all gained an Indigo streak and he laughed.

Hiashi Hyuuga was in his office thinking of how he would spoil his grandkids with toys and ridiculous amounts of Candy when their was a Golden Flash wich revealed Naruto and Hinata but he noticed Hinata now had tails and ears and couldnt help but laugh at the absoloute strangeness of it. Hiashi regained his composure and said "I will have your belongings moved to the Uzumaki estate sometime today" Naruto and Hinata were both very confused at the mans attitiude but Hiashi said "When Naruto took you from the council chambers I went and asked Natsumi what would probably happen she explained everything and I'm very happy but Sadly Hinata you are no longer the Hyuuga heir and that is now for Hinabi who will be overjoyed at the news". Hinata smiled warmly before she left to tell Hinabi the news leaving Naruto and Hiashi in the room and Hiashi said "Naruto regardless of how you do things I know my daughterhas always wished for a real wedding so I ask that you do just that" Naruto smiled widely before he pulled three rings baxes out of his pocket and said "I was Kinda Planning for this" Hiashi chuckled lightly before he said "The Hyuuga clan will pay for the wedding all you have to do is purpose and let the three lucky ladies go wild with my money" at that moment Hinata walked in with Hanabi following and Hinata walked up to Naruto and kissed him passionately shocking both Naruto and Hiashi and Hanabi giggled and said "Okay I believe you" Naruto smiled like and idiot and left with Hinata to his own house.

Naruto walked in his house with Hinata to see Natsumi and Luna waiting for him he walked hinata over next to the women and got down on one knee his tails pulled out the three ring boxes and he said "Will you Marry Me" all three girls squeeled in delight and took the rings and hugged eachother then took their turns giving Naruto passionate kisses that left the blonde stunned before he regained his composure and said "Hiashi said he will pay for it all so you three can go take all his money to plan the wedding I am going to find my groomsman". At a speed Naruto was jelous of all three Women dissapeared and reapeared in the Hyuuga house with happy smiles. Naruto then decided to go to the ANBU headquarters to find Zabuza. When Naruto appeared in Anbu heaquarters in a flash of gold all the ANBU drew their blades and some were halfway through Hand Sighns when they recognized it was Naruto who was their boss and they all calmed down. Naruto walked toward Zabuza's office to see how his ANBU commander was doing, when he stepped into the office he saw Zabuza sitting on his desk reading over some reports and Naruto said "Hey Zabuza I was wondering if I could ask you something" Zabuza looked up and smiled showing of his Shark like teeth that were no longer covered by anything and he said "Whats up kid" Naruto smiled and sat down before saying " I'm getting Married to Natsumi, Luna, and Hinata Hyuuga." As Zabuza tried to pull his jaw of the ground neither noticed an ANBU wearing a Snow Fox mask dissapear from the corner with tears dripping from her mask. Zabuza finally regained his composure and Naruto said "I came here to invite you and Haku to the wedding" Zabuza snapped his fingers and expected Haku to appear but he noticed the teardrops were Haku was positioned and had a sad look on his face and said "Sure thing we will be their" Naruto nodded before he dissapeared in a Golden Flash totally oblivious to what he had just done.

Naruto appeared in a training ground were he found Team 7 training they all stopped what they were doing and walked up to him and Naruto said "Im getting married, Sakura if you want to meet the other two women I love go to the Hyuuga compound" Sakura dissapeared using that same Godlike speed that the other women had and Naruto continued "Kakashi I was wondering if you wanted to be my Best Man?" Kakashi eye smiled and said "Of course Naruto" Naruto looked at Sai and Sasuke and asked "Also you two are invited personally as my groomsmen" Naruto left the three men and decided to go and buy a tux.

A month later Tsunade was picking at Naruto's Suit to make sure it was just right, Naruto was wearing standard Black Dress pants and he wore a Black Suit Jacket over his bare chest and Tsunade was fussing over all the fur that was on the jacket from his tails she finished and looked at the boy smiling " I'm happy for you Naruto" Naruto nodded before he stepped out onto the Platform were Kakashi, Sasuke, Sai, and Zabuza were waiting for him. The Ballroom in the Hokage mansion was decorated Beautifully with Red and white streamers falling from the sealing and the entire stock of the Yamanaka Flower shop decorated the walls. The music Began to Play as Natsumi walked out, she was accompanied by an old man with 7 Brown Fox tails swaying behind him. She was wearing a and sleeveless Blood red Gown that reached her feet but had a slit running down the left side to anable movement, Her hair was in a bun with three Red pins holding it in place. Next came Luna who was being escorted bye a very rugged old looking man with Wolf tails swinging Behind him She wore a Sliver Dress that matched her hair the dress puffed out slightly at the waist and hid her legs from view. Hinata came Last she was escorted by her Father Hiashi she had her hair up in a bun like Natsumi but she had several curly strands of hair framing her face, the dress she wore was Lavendar with Thick straps on her shoulders but they were not bulky or puffy just wide. She wore White Silk gloves that went up to her elbow and the dress went down to her mid-calf and stopped. Kakashi picked Naruto's Jaw of the floor and put it back in Place as the Blones tails wagged furiosly. All three women were escorted bye their fathers and Naruto formed two shadow clones to tend to his Brides at once. They could not have a priest so Sarutobi did the ceromony and said "By the strength invested in me as an elder of the Village Hidden in the Leaves I now pronounce you Husband and wives" All three Narutos slipped the rings on the womens fingers and all kissed the women passionately as the crowd went wild. Instead of staying Naruto Dispersed his clones and Dissapeared with his wives to do what everyone knew they were doing and three fathers were all seething thinking about it.

The next morning Naruto woke up with Hinata laying on His chest while Natsumi and Luna were clinging to his sides. The events of the previous night caught up with Naruto and he blushed furiosuly because they were all laying on a mattress in a room that was torn apart the bedframe had collapsed and all the pillows and Blankets were in shredds on the floor and Naruto decided to go back to sleep. When Naruto woke up he carefully opened his eyes and saw that the room was perfectly clean and he smelt Steak. Naruto pulled on a pair of Black Karate Pants and drifted down stairs and what he saw made his day all three of his wives were stark Naked except for skimpy little Aprons that noly Just covered their Private areas. Naruto snuck up behind the three and wrapped his tails around them wich caused the three women to sigh contentadly. Naruto heard a knocking sound and answered his door to see a panicking Zabuza who handed Naruto a note that read.

Dear Naruto

We have kidnapped your friend Haku who seems to be in love with you because when I used tsukoyomni her nightmare was watching you and her parents killed over and over again. Come to us to save her.

Sighned, Itachi

Naruto was in his coat and had his swords fastened the second he read the note, before anyone could say a word he was gone in a Golden Flash. Naruto ran through Fire Country following Haku's scent to a large field near the Border to Rain country. Naruto saw Haku being Guarded by 6 figures Naruto regognized them as Itachi, Kisame, Kakuzu, Hidan, Sasori, and Deidara. Naruto did not even think he drew both blades and charged Forward he unleashed all 8 tails worth of enhanced demonic energy his eyes gained the Abilities of the Byakugan but it was not visisble Naruto empowed both Blades and charged forward and was intercepted first by Deidara and Sasori. Naruto Used Hirashin to appear behind Deidara and slash but was blacked bye Kakuza who tried to punch Naruto who dodged and Slashed. Naruto entered a heated battle with the six soon Deidara was riding his Clay Dragon, and Itachi was using Susano'o Naruto had succeded in killing the others but he knew that these two would be tricky. Naruto used beast form and appeared in his Beast state then charged forward and stabbed Deidara's clay Dragon and injected it with so much Chakra it exploded Brilliantly. Naruto used Hirashin to avoid tha Blast but Deidara was not so lucky. Naruto charged Itachi who parried Naruto`s gaunlets with the Tatsuka blade before sending out a wave of Amaterasu flames and backed it up with a slash from the Totsuka blade if Naruto dodged Haku would be hit so he prepared for Impact. The two attacks hit and Naruto was near death but a ninth tails sprung from his back and formed this Tail healed Naruto and then Naruto rushed the Susano`o and crushed it with an Odama Rasengan then he turned back into human form and stabbed Itachi who planted a Kunai In Naruto`s Right arm. His enemys dead Naruto stumbled to Haku who was woken up by the fight but still paralyzed bye the fear from the Genjutsu.

Naruto pulled the Kunai from his arm and layed down next to Haku and wrapped his tails around her wich caused Haku to look over and instantly latch unto to Naruto and Kiss him deeply wich inturn caused Naruto to bite down on her neck forming the Uzumaki spiral. The two fell asleep in eachothers arms. Naruto woke up and was still with Haku exept the Girls hair now 8 Fluffy White Fox tails and a Pair of white fox ears poking from her Onyx hair. Haku woke up as Naruto picked her up Bridal style and used Hirashin to appear in His house he layed Haku on the couch before collapsing in a heap on the floor. Naruto woke looking at a white ceiling and he knew where he was. When he opened his eyes he saw Natsumi, Luna, Hinata, and Haku all snuggled into him somehow fitting on the bed. Naruto fell asleep content the women he loved where ith him and that they were safe...for now.


End file.
